


Vegetables

by MilayaMilenZeal



Series: Long Live the Queen [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Post-Game, eat your greens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal
Summary: M.E. 771Regina doesn’t like vegetables. But her Daddy is prepared to do whatever to make her eat them anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of the shorter parts. But I don't think this requires much explanation. No kid likes veggies when they're young.

“Regina, eat your vegetables.”

“No! They’re icky!”

“ _Regina._ ”

“No!”

This conversation isn’t anything new, really, but Regina can’t help it; she hates vegetables! They’re so icky and they’re just so… not-tasty! Okay, so she doesn’t know many big words yet, being only four years old, but she knows very well how to say she doesn’t like something.

And vegetables are no exception.

She hates ‘em!

Potatoes are cool, though; you can make fries from those!

But others… _noooooo!_

Whenever she finishes her meat and her potatoes, she immediately run off to not have to deal with the vegetables, not listening when her Daddy tries to get her to come back and eat her vegetables.

At least, she used to do that… until her Daddy changes things up suddenly.

Suddenly she’s only getting the potatoes and veggies, and no meat. And her Daddy installs a new rule.

“From now on, you’re not getting _any_ meat until you finish your vegetables.”

Of course she’s upset. Of course she tries to go against it. Of course she tries to plead with him.

But nope.

Her Daddy doesn’t budge, and he doesn’t leave the table so she can sneak the veggies away into the trash (as she’s once done). He just sits there and waits, and no matter how long it seems to take, he doesn’t look like he’s going to let her get out of it.

She wants to cry. She really does… but at the same time, she’s _hungry!_

So, it’s with shaking hands that she forces herself to put the veggies in her mouth, followed by a scoop of potatoes, veggies again, and then potatoes, until _finally_ it’s all gone. And then finally she gets to have the meat and she’s never been happier with it.

Afterward, though, her Daddy makes it easier for her… maybe because she had so much difficulty with it before? He gives her a little more potatoes and he shows her how to mash them and the veggies together. Then he makes a small mountain of it, uses the fork to hollow it out, and then he fills the hole with gravy. And Regina watches in awe at the ‘volcano’ he’s just made of it, before she breaks open the side and giggles as the ‘lava’ pours out from it.

She finds that it’s not so bad like this; the potatoes hide the veggies and the gravy kinda drown out the rest of it, making it bearable to swallow. Eventually, she doesn’t even need her Daddy to keep the meat set aside for her and she eats the potatoes and veggies before going to her meat without any prodding.

And gradually, she starts to eat them both separately.

 

“Regi, what are you doing?” Domi asks curiously as he watches her mashing her veggies and potatoes together, moving them into a small heap.

“Making a volcano,” Regina says casually.

Domi doesn’t get it, of course. He’s just sitting there across from her as she pours the gravy in the hole she’s dug into the mountain. It’s silly and it’s childish, but whatever; she just wants to be silly for a moment and regain some of her past memories.

“You know, you don’t _have_ to eat your veggies if you don’t want them,” Domi points out.

“Oh I wish; Dad’ll know if I don’t.”

She says nothing more on the matter as she scoops up a forkful of potatoes and veggies, draped in gravy, and silently pops it in her mouth.

She _still_ doesn’t like vegetables… but she’s learned to tolerate them enough to eat them.


End file.
